


untitled #1

by orphan_account



Series: "we had a bonding moment!" shorts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Canon, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Home, <i></i></i> thought Keith, <i> this is what home feels like.  <i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled #1

**Author's Note:**

> ( this is set after they return back to Earth )
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!!!!

When Keith opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were the stars on the ceiling. He blinked up at them drearily, and he felt warm breath fan over his shoulder and cold toes nudge his and  _ oh _ \-- 

Keith rolled onto his side. Lance shifted beside him. He pulled his lips to one side, and exhaled a breath. Leaning over his body, Keith peered at the alarm clock; ten-thirty a.m.. It was  _ Star Wars  _ themed; a memorabilia from Lance’s childhood, like so many things in his room. Sometimes, Keith forgot that when he left, Lance was only seventeen-- he had an odd birthday-- and now?  _ Twenty-two _ . 

Five years could change a person-- it really,  _ really  _ could-- but Keith didn’t think Lance changed all too much; he’d gotten taller, and his shoulders were broader and his face wasn’t that  _ awkward  _ anymore, but he was still the same. Lance was honest and kind and loyal, and the last of Keith’s wishes to come true. 

Beside the alarm clock, Keith’s phone buzzed with a text from Hunk, asking if they were free for a barbeque-- his mother had gotten  _ very  _ excited about his return-- today. Keith decided to ignore it. It was Monday; Lance’s family were out of the house-- his sibling had school, his parents had work-- and Lance was  _ here _ .

Resting on his elbow, Keith peered down at him. Lance wasn’t wearing a shirt-- he wore the bottom of his pyjamas, and Keith wore the top-- and Keith’s eyes followed the expanse of his chest; the scar above his collar, how their skin tones contrasted at Keith’s fingers drew invisible patterns along Lance’s neck and down to his shoulder.

Lance’s eyelashes fluttered at the feeling. He was surely awake now, Keith thought, and so, he leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to Lance’s temple; down to his cheek, his eyelids, then the corner of his lips. Lance shifted, then. He leaned towards the touch, and reached out to Keith, tangling his fingers into Keith’s hair and tugging him closer. 

Lance’s breath wasn’t all that, and Keith’s neck hurt from the angle, but he was sort of worried he’d start crying then and there. It was familiar, and comfortable, and-- 

_ Home _ , thought Keith,  _ this is what home feels like.  _

With one final, lingering peck, Lance pulled away.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he said. His voice was lower than usual, and rough and quiet, “How’d you sleep?”

Keith felt his lips tug into a smile. He didn’t bother hiding it. There was no point, now; it was just the two of them, after all.

“Good,” he replied. 

“Good,” Lance repeated to the gap between Keith’s lips, and then, he kissed him again; more incessantly, this time. He licked against the roof of Keith’s mouth until Keith felt his body turn into jelly. He wanted to melt into Lance’s touch; to turn into putty or liquid and seep into every crevice of Lance’s being, as if he hadn’t done that already. 

Falling back against the pillow, Keith sighed through his nose. Lance cupped his face-- he always did, when they kissed, and Keith swooned each time, even after all this time-- and Keith could feel Lance’s breath fan over his cheeks. 

“Your parents aren’t home,” Keith told him. 

Lance smiled at Keith as if he was the best thing he’d ever seen.

“Is that… is that an invitation?” he replied. Keith licked his lips and grinned. 

“Maybe,” he drawled. 

Lance reached for the bottle of lube-- surprisingly,  _ not  _ expired, they’d found out-- he kept in his bedside table regardless. 

“Never thought I’d use this one someone else,” Lance remarked as he uncapped the bottle. Keith laughed, at that; it sounded like bells, Lance thought. 

“How d’you want it?” Lance asked. 

Keith paused, for a moment, and considered his options. Since they’d arrived back home--  _ Lance’s  _ home, Keith corrected-- they didn’t fool around all too much; there was work to do--  _ oh _ , the  _ press conferences _ \-- and families to explain a five year disappearance act to. An emotional handjob; a rough fuck from behind. That’s all they’d done, really. 

Keith furrowed his brows, and splayed his fingers over Lance’s chest. He could feel the steady rise and fall of his heartbeat.

“I want to ride you,” Keith settled on. 

Lance grinned. 

“Nice,” he spoke. As Keith got to his knees-- blanket pooling around his hips-- and pressed his palms against Lance’s chest, Lance ran his hands up and down Keith’s thighs. Keith was wearing socks, and Lance hadn’t shaved in a while, but as he smiled up at Keith like that, all was forgotten; Keith simply smiled back. 

“You’re pretty when you’re happy,” Lance told him. He reached up to tuck a strand of Keith’s hair behind his ear. 

Keith exhaled a laugh. It shook his ribcage and pushed his shoulders up to his ears. Lance thought he was beautiful, then and there; he was wearing red socks that came up to his ankles, and Lance’s  _ Power Ranger  _ t-shirt was a little too large on him, but he was undoubtedly, absolutely beautiful. 

Keith didn’t really know what to reply to that. All he could do was watch his fingers twitch on Lance’s chest and let lean up and kiss his cheek and earlobe as his hands moved behind him to spread his cheeks. Spreading the lube on his fingers and warming it up, he pressed his thumb against Keith’s entrance as he shifted. He sat up, back flush against his headboard. Keith settled in his lap once more, and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. He let his fingers skim over his shoulders-- broad and warm-- and down his sternum before resting over his beating heart.

_ He’s here _ , Keith thought,  _ he’s here; we made it; we’re alive and everyone I love is safe; we made it-- _

“Lance--” Keith started. His voice shook a little as Lance pushed a finger inside. “We… we should buy new lube; today.”

“What?” Lance laughed into Keith’s ear, breath warm and familiar. He slid a second finger inside. Keith swore he was on fire. 

“New lube; we should--  _ ah _ \-- buy new lube.” Keith curled against Lance’s chest as Lance curled his fingers.

“Okay,” Lance replied, “Strawberry?”

“I thought you’d say cho--” Keith choked on his words. Lance thrust his fingers upwards with a hushed  _ bingo _ and Keith jerked upwards before collapsing on Lance’s chest. 

“Strawberries make me think of you,” Lance told him, “You’re face goes all red when we--”

“ _ Lance _ .”

Lance added another finger and thrusted his fingers once more; a ploy of revenge, perhaps, but it wasn’t effective. It felt too good; Keith shuddered and moaned above him. 

“We’ll go shopping,” whispered Lance. He kissed Keith’s ear, then his cheek, and along his neck. “We’ll buy clothes, and… plates and shit; move in with me, Keith. We’ll get our own place-- somewhere in the city-- and--”

“Yes,  _ yes _ ,” Keith exhaled. Lance smiled at him as though he were a miracle, and then kissed him on Keith’s open mouth. It was slow, and careful, like Lance wanted to memorise Keith;  _ as if he hadn’t done that already. _

“ _ Fuck _ , Keith; I… you’re… you’re really here,” he said. He pulled his fingers out of Keith, and traced an invisible line from Keith’s temple down to his chin. Looking at him with something akin to wonder, he pushed hair out of Keith’s face and opened and closed his mouth, as though he wanted to say something--  _ anything _ \-- but was at a loss for words. 

“Yeah,” croaked Keith, “I’m here.”

Slowly, and then all at once, Lance’s lips stretched into a watery smile, and Keith? All Keith could do was shift above him and guide himself slowly onto Lance’s cock. Precome oozed from it-- they didn’t have time to buy condoms, and after all this time, it seemed redundant; there were no condoms in the depths of space, either-- and Keith exhaled a shaking sigh. He knocked his head back, and closed his eyes; it was too embarrassing to look at Lance when they were doing this. 

“Love you,” Lance told the space behind Keith’s ear; his cheeks; his temple; the gap between his parted lips, “ _ Love you _ ; wanna… wanna do everything with you; wanna spend every day with you and wake up with you and go to sleep with you knowing… knowing you’ll still be there in the morning,  _ oh fuck _ \--”

Keith’s slid down completely, and Lance whined low in his throat. Keith rested his forehead against Lance’s. Perched in his lap, there was no height difference between them. 

Keith cupped Lance’s face; he exhaled a shaking breath, and stared back into dark eyes. 

“You’re beautiful,” Lance told him, tone akin to awe.

Keith’s stomach flipped. He rolled his hips to distract himself, and Lance groaned in appreciation. His smile hadn’t ceased, either. 

“Keith…,” Lance exhaled, “Fuck--  _ fuck _ , I love you-- I love you--  _ I love you-- _ ”

Keith twisted his hips once more. His breath was coming short, now, and he kissed Lance; it was more tongue than anything, and for a long while, they simply breathed into each other’s mouths as Keith moved. 

“I love you, too,” croaked Keith. His voice broke as he said it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The words flowed out of his mouth like treacle-- slowly, and then all at once-- and they weren’t as hurried or desperate as Lance’s were; they weren’t on a battlefield, and they never would be, again. There was no need for agonising confessions; for moments when they were sure they’d both die, or never see each other again. They had all the time in the world, now.

“I love you,” repeated Keith, “I love you, and I--- I want to buy plates with you.”

Lance smiled widely, and then, the tears came. Keith wasn’t sure who cried first-- their cheeks were pressed so closely together it was hard to tell-- but it happened; Keith’s eyes stung, and Lance thumbed away stray tears as Keith did the same to him. He was laughing, too, since it was all so obscene. 

“Shit,” Lance rasped, “You’re here--  _ you’re here _ \--”

Keith couldn’t reply. Lance had begun to thrust up, and he’d unravelled in his arms. All he could do was gasp and moan and dig his nails into Lance’s shoulders as his back bowed. He sobbed into the crook of his neck as Lance stroked him-- one, two, three times at most-- and his vision went white. He came all over Lance’s fingers and collapsed against Lance, holding onto his arms-- those strong biceps of his;  _ he used to be so skinny!  _ his mother had cried-- and pushing himself down closer to Lance. Lance jerked up, and with Keith’s name on his lips, he filled Keith up and came hard, too. 

For a moment, neither of them move; Keith tried to regain his breath, but it was difficult. Lance wiped away his tears and pulled snot up his nose as he wrapped his arms around Keith and laced his fingers together behind his back. Keith rested his head on his shoulders, and drew nonsense patterns and words on his arm.

_ Lance _ , his fingers traced, then  _ Voltron _ and  _ home-- _

He felt Lance’s heartbeat rattle against his chest. 

“Hey,” Keith spoke, “Do you… what are your feelings on getting a cat?”

Lance laughed, and Keith could  _ feel  _ it.

“After voltron and the lions?” he asked, “After all that, you want a  _ cat _ ?”

Keith blinked up at him, and smiled. 

“Yeah,” he said, “I want a cat; with you.”

Lance grinned. Outside, it started to rain, and on the bedside table, Lance’s phone vibrated with a Snapchat from Pidge and a Twitter notification. 

“Sure,” he replied, “What d’you think we should name it, red or blue?”

**Author's Note:**

> i cry everytiem
> 
> follow me on my tumblr @ reminscees


End file.
